Evidence has been produced linking the coronary-prone behavior pattern with the later development of coronary heart disease in men and women. The coronary prone behavior pattern is often described in terms of work related characteristics, and research has shown increased coronary prone behavior among males in certain occupations. However, coronary heart disease is a major cause of death among women as well. Furthermore, women's occupational roles have changed in the past decade. Many women are now exposed to the same occupational demands and challenges faced by men. In light of this development, it has become important to explore the coronary prone behavior pattern in women. The proposed research will take advantage of an ongoing survey of adult urban residents to assess the relationship between coronary prone behavior and characteristics of women's occupational roles. Occupational variables of interest include employment status, prestige of occupation, and whether the occupation is traditionally filled by males or females.